Kakashi's fullmoon
by Mistrunner
Summary: another songflic this one is done on the Sonata Arctica song Full Moon


i do not own Naruto or the song.

* * *

"That's one nasty bite there, Kakashi-sensei" the pink haired medic-nin said as she cleaned the wound.

The silver haired man just scratched the back of his head and smiled at his pink haired friend through his mask "well you see, the man had some nasty guard dogs I did not know and oww." he winced as the Sakura pulled a fang out of his arm.

"Was a big boy eh?" she waved the over sized fang in his face.

He chuckled "Ya real big drooling basted too."

"Drooling eh?" she trend to him a mischievous grin on her face "in that case I'm going to need to take a blood sample, he may have had rabies."

**Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window**

That was months ago now, he did not have rabies but the test failed to get the real disease the poison now flowing freely in his veins, so he sits, huddled in the corner of his bedroom missed match eyes seeming dull, almost hollow watching the dieing fires of the day from his bedroom window, his heart racing fully aware of what's going to happen.

It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding  
It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know 

He cant stay here, he cant, not with so many people just a thin wall away, nothing will stop the oncoming transformation, nothing will stop him, nothing will stop it, he cant stay here he wont let himself.

Running away from it all  
"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky  


He makes a brake for it, barging out of his door all most ripping it off in his haste, he runs as fast as his legs can take him heading to the deserted area of Konoha, no people there, they will be safe, he will be safe, glancing up at the sky he can feel the moon pulling on his blood

**  
Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someones at the door, understanding too demanding  
Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane to know  
**

Finding shelter in a decrepit building he comes to rest and asks himself, how long can he keep this up? How long before his luck runs out? How long before he is found out? How long before he kills someone he loves? The change creeps over him, nails turning to claws.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

He terns to find a pink haired woman standing in the doorway eyes wide.

"S-Sakura.."

**  
She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run way)  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
See the change in Him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
See what became out of her man... Fullmoon  
**

Run! Her mind screams, but her body stopped lessoning long ago, a howl rips though her, his howl, as he body contorts in pain from this curse, RUN! He was howling but she cant run, she cant abandon the man she loves Kakashi will always be Kakashi she said to herself.

**  
Swimming across the bay,  
the nite is gray, so calm today  
She doesn't wanna wait.  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."  
**

She had gone to visit him, when she saw him running like a hunted man to the deserted part of the town, she followed now she was looking at a different Kakashi, tears welled up in her eyes, his cries of pain stopped leaving all quite and calm, she ran to him holding him in a tight embrace.

"I-I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you too," he growled back though clenched teeth

**  
In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
A hundred moons or more, he's been howling  
Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending  
Mess on the floor again...  
**

He awoke to a sleeping Sakura by his side enchanted by her in the early morning light he knew this had to stop, it had been going on for far to long, he did not want to risk hurting her anymore.

**  
She should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)**

She had been called to Tsunade office normally she would not worry about it, but she did today something was borating her.

**  
Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
Sees the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)**

"You called me shishou?" she smiled to the Hokage

**  
See what became out of her man  
**

She tried to hide her nerves as Tsunade asked her about Kakashi's resent odd behaviour, she told her that he was sick but it was nothing to worry about and that she was tending to him, Sakura left hoping that she would be satisfied with her excuse.

**  
She should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)**

It was late and she rushed from the Hokage's building back to Kakashi's apartment as fast as she could.

**  
Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**

But when she got there, it was empty the door unlocked.

**  
Sees the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)**

She rushed to his safe haven in the abandoned district, tears blurring her vision, she prayed that he was safe.

**  
See what became out of her darling man**

Her heart feel into the pit of her stomach when she got there three ANBU members where standing outside blood splattered over there uniforms.

She should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away) 

They stepped out of the way to let her pass, Kakashi laid dead on the floor, blood gleaming dark crimson in the moonlight, tears ran freely from her eyes as she staged in a daze over to him.

**  
Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
**

She fell to her knees beside him, his masked had been ripped off his eyes where closed and a small hint of a smile on his lips, he looked so at peace, Sakura folded his arms over him and wept into his chest.

**  
See what became out of her man**


End file.
